


Reincarnation

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Idea, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reincarnation, Unrequited Love, What the fuck are the tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Reincarnation/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/NounThe rebirth of a soul in a new body.A person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Reincarnation

The first time they met, it was silly, funny, even. Just two teenage boys wandering into each other in the streets of Camelot.

"C'mon Archie!" The seventeen-year-old boy called out to his familiar. "We should go get the ingredients Master wants before it gets dark."

"Yes, yes, I know." The familiar rolled his eyes. "We both know that it's a long way there, which is why we should've stayed and went out to find them tomorrow morning."

"Or," The boy grinned, turning back for a bit to face the creature. "We can find them tonight and make Master prou--"

In his rush and excitement, he didn't notice the boy he ran into, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Archie quickly pounced over to the young wizard. "Hisirdoux! Are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine." The boy assured him, getting up and looking down at the other boy on the ground and held out his hand. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up, his long brown hair falling around his face and nodded, taking Douxie's hand and getting to his feet. He must've been the same age as the young wizard, though he was slightly shorter. "Yes, I think so." He took a deep breath and picked up his bag, that had fallen when they ran into each other. He raised a brow, looking him up and down judgementally. "Who are you and why are you staring at me like that?"

Douxie looked away quickly upon noticing how he was staring at the boy for so long. He could see Archie's amused expression from the corner of his eyes. "I- Uh- I'm Hisirdoux Casperan, Douxie for short."

"Hisirdoux Casperan?" His brows raised in a hint of surprise. "Merlin's new apprentice, right?" He chuckled at Douxie's surprise, the young wizard didn't exactly expect to be known. "News spreads pretty fast around Camelot. I am Krel." He introduced, holding out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you." The young wizard claimed, shaking his hand. Noticing the darkening sky, he sighed. "I should probably go finish my errands before it's too late."

The boy took a few steps back, waving slightly. "Well then. Hope I'll see you later?"

"Surely we will."

* * *

"Maybe we should return and go find the ingredients tomorrow morning."

"What do you think about Krel, Arch?"

"I... I think it's nice that you've finally found someone your age."

* * *

"Douxie!"

He stared, grinning wildly as the brown-haired boy made his way through the crowd towards him and by his side.

"Hello, Krel." The sixteen-year-old greeted, gripping his lute tightly. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The boy smiled, holding his flute in his hands.

Archie had decided to sit back and watch, not wanting to be in the middle of the trouble if something went wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hisirdoux announced, catching the attention of a few bystanders. "We are happy to welcome you to the first show of the Kings Of Kamelot!"

Things seemed to be going well so far, in Archie's opinion.

That is, until they actually started playing.

* * *

"I'm just saying, maybe if you two actually tried to get better before you started a show, you wouldn't be covered with tomatoes right now."

"Yes, yes, Archie, we get it, we should've seen that coming."

"It was still fun though! Getting the stains out of our clothes will definitely be a problem though..."

* * *

"The night sky out of Camelot is beautiful." Seventeen-year-old Douxie muttered in amazement, staring at the magnificent view of the sky.

"It is." Krel whispered somberly, looking around a few times to make sure no one had followed who would snitch on them.

Sneaking out of the town had gotten so much harder after the bans were put up because of Queen Guinevere's death.

The young wizard's eyes switched between the view and his friend. "This whole thing... Being here... It almost makes me forget about how tense everything is getting."

The dark-skinned boy shifted closer to him. "How bad is it? At the castle, I mean."

"King Arthur's putting a ban on magical creatures, which means they're going to be hunted down and enslaved or killed, even if they've done nothing harmful or wrong. Merlin also seems to be on his side, most of the time, though he's been pretty quiet lately." He explained, a distant look on his face. "Morgana doesn't like that, you know hiw much she loves thise creatures. She's been in her chambers a lot lately, some say she's planning something." He sighed, sitting up. "Other than that, everyone has been weirdly tense and quiet since the Queen's death."

Krel looked at him sympathetically, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll all be alright. Worse comes to worst, the magical creatures can move somewhere away. For their own safety."

He looked at the brown-haired boy for a few moments, before putting a hand on his cheek and leaning in, planting a small kiss on his lips, before retreating back to his previous position. "Yeah. Maybe it'll get better."

Krel couldn't say anything, he could only stare.

* * *

"Archie, I can't _believe_ I kissed him just like that, I-"

"Well? You had to do it sooner or later, anyways. What's the point of getting embarrassed over it?"

"Morgana, for Merlin's sake, _stop snooping on my conversations._ "

* * *

"You should be more careful." Krel scolded, examining the new gash on his hand, where his magical bracelet had backfired.

"Are you alright?" The eighteen-year-old panted, sitting down under the sun next to him. "It didn't hurt you, right?"

The boy shook his head, a shiver running down his spine at the reminder of the large Gumm Gumm who had been chasing after them just a few minutes ago. "I'm alright. But we need to go back and get that checked out."

As they quietly made their way back, they both knew one thing clearly.

A war was brewing, and it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

"Doux, have you ever tried shadow magic?"

"No. It's too dangerous, especially for beginners. And it wouldn't end well for the person involved, usually corrupting them, at least as far as I've seen."

"But... Morgana, she- ...She used to be pretty nice."

* * *

The killahead battle. It was a bloodshed.

Hisirdoux Casperan sat alone in the field, cradling his dead lover close to his chest, no more tears left to spare.

The last few moments replayed in his head over and over again, a bit vague, but enough for him to put together what had exactly happened.

They were fighting, that much was obvious. He was fighting Gunmar's army alongside the rest of the witches, wizards, the King's army and the few good trolls.

Krel wasn't supposed to be there, he was never supposed to get involved.

He hadn't seen how it happened, though he guessed a few of the Gumm Gumm's had probably tried to attack him, seeing that he was defenseless, and he did that in self-defense.

He could remember vividly, how he felt a pang in his chest as he turned around and saw Krel floating in the air, the dark magic out of his control as the Gumm Gumm soldiers around him slowly vaporized onto nothing.

Douxie could still hear the sound of his screams echoing in his head.

He had rushed over to Krel as the surge of dark magic had stopped and he fell to the ground.

He had slumped by the male's side, trying to shake him awake. "Krel, please, please no you can't just leave me like this." He ran a hand threw his now completely white curls, a sob escaping him as his lover laid still, unresponsive to his calls.

Krel wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. He was supposed to be safe in Camelot, far enough away from the war to be harmed by it.

But he had been there.

And now he wasn't anymore.

* * *

Far, far, away, a little boy was born.

A little boy with light brown skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I have almost zero idea what I'm doing, please leave a comment and a kudo so that might change ;-;


End file.
